


A Well-balanced Team

by Estirose



Category: Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger | Special Police Dekaranger
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-18 01:26:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/pseuds/Estirose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sen-chan has confidence in his team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Well-balanced Team

Sen moved quietly along the corridors of Deka Base. It was a quiet day, no Alienizers, nothing else to distract him or the other members of the Dekaranger. He had no doubt that Hoji was on the target range, Ban close by his side. Jasmine had had plans for the day, and was taking a day off. Umeko was probably working with Murphy.

He stopped to grab a dust rag. He'd never really gotten a chance to finish his dusting, not with the chairs as comfortable as they were. And that was the thing with Sen. He couldn't get as excited as Ban was, or as cooly perfect as Hoji. He prefered to think, to contemplate, to look at the world from different angles.

It was why he'd been recruited for the Space Police, and in time, the Dekaranger. Because he didn't see the world the same way. Because he could handle aliens and seeing the world in different ways. He wasn't always right, but he could handle being wrong.

After all, it was nothing to get excited about. The rest of the world would come about in time. Sometimes it just took the others a while to see the same things he did.

He entered the Deka Room. His boss, Doggie Kreuger, was gone for once. He supposed even the boss had to eat and use the bathroom sometimes. Since he was by himself, he checked over the machines before taking the dustrag to clean the consoles and desks.

He was careful not to prop the dustcloth on his head when he was done with it; it had infuriated Ban. So much infuriated Ban, but Sen knew why Ban was there. The team needed Ban to balance out the rest of them Ban had instincts that even Sen didn't fully comprehend. Ban's insincts were fast, primal. He reacted with all his heart and believed with all his soul.

Sen sometimes wished he had Ban's strength of will. His own instincts were good, but slow, and sometimes hard to explain. Many times, hard to explain. He thought best while upside down, that was true. To understand the criminals you sometimes had to see their ways. See what they'd done. Understand them.

Or try to.

At least when he didn't, he had the others. Each with their own viewpoint, their own ways of seeing things. Sen knew that his was not the only one, and felt blessed to have the others. Even though they all had their eccentricities, they were a well-balanced team. Umeko with her spirit, Jasmine with her wisdom, Ban with his heart and Hoji with his quiet, prideful strength. And he himself with his odd outlook and open mind.

Yes, they were a team. Doggie Krueger knew it, Swan knew it, they all knew it, in their hearts.

Sen sat down to doze in a chair, a grin on his face. They were going to do well.


End file.
